The Last Sonete
by Amanur
Summary: This is a continued version of the last episode of Blood that I had to write. “Haji… I love you too!” I said at last. S2


**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**This is a continued version of the last episode of Blood+ that I had to write.**

**That was the saddest end I have ever seen in a anime. **

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) I know the title is really stupid.**

**NOTA EM PORTUGUÊS: eu altorizo a mim mesma (duh) a publicar essa história neste site ./historia/51264/O_Ultimo_Soneto !**

I was running freely through a beautiful filed of yellow Sun-flowers, under that wonderful sun shine warming my pale skin.

The sky was completely painted in blue.

I was appreciating the wind smoothly blowing against my face, and listening the little birds singing with me, when suddenly I hear coming from far away of that endless field, a song... a beautiful smooth song that soon I recognized.

So I ran to reach that song's source.

Everything started to fade …fade into black…

Everything is dark, but I know I have my eyes wide open. I raised my hands to grope everywhere around me.

I noticed my muscles didn't wanted to obey me…they were in pain and hard to move quickly. So I realize I was inside a tight box with my body laid in.

With a really great effort I try to pull off the top of that box. There was light, a intense white light slowly invading that box…I got blinded for a few seconds until my eyes got used to it and I started to see things…slowly those shapes made sense to me…I was inside a coffin that was inside a spacious room made of concrete. That "room" only had that coffin where I was laid.

With a greater endeavor, I sit.

I look myself, and see a long simple white satin dress, covering my body, and my long hair loosing over my shoulders.

I felt sick.

Everything was spinning around me so fast as the memories of my last awaken years passed through my mind.

First came all the emotions: …pain, anguish, joy, anger, love, hate, happiness, sadness, fear, courage, hunger, despair, relief …then some random images: blood, fights, scratches, a zoo, a field, a song, a blue ribbon, a voice, blue, red, a sword, a mansion, monsters, a cello, roses and then... father, Kai, Riku, David, Louis… everyone…Solomon, Diva, the twins… but for some hidden reason, that flashback left for last the most painful images to show me.

His gentle face… our promise, our first kiss and his confession…right before that ceiling fell down over him.

I remembered a few days later I tried to hide it…coming back to school, working with Kai at father's dinner….but it's hurting now as much as it did back then…my heart was bleeding inside my chest…hurting so much that I wanted to rip it off. All that anguish stock in my throat stopping me from screaming until I get voiceless and blow up my neck. All that pain that won't shut, making my little fragile body froze from the inside out.

And I would have to live with that same struggling pain for the rest of my endless eternity…because the only thing that could kill me…I have killed.

But suddenly I can hear again that song I was chasing in my dreams. The most beautiful melody that made me wake up again. That song, that only ONE person knew how to play it.

I desperately try to get out of that coffin. But my muscles still weren't cooperating with my wishes, so I fell down on that solid floor. I scratched my elbows, hands and knees, but quickly I regenerated myself, and started to drag my useless body crawling towards the door.

The door knob was too high to reach.

A deep agony invade my heart, I had to stand up at all costs. So I forced myself to heal my muscles from that long sleep.

Within a short second I manage to stand up on my feet, still unsteadily.

I held the door knob and turned it.

My heart was jumping so fast, that I was almost breathless.

So I finely open the door.

There was a lily… a red lily embraced by a blue ribbon lying on the floor.

Slowly I get down on my knees to take it.

Tears fell down of my eyes, and when before I knew, there was two warm wrapped hands holding my shoulders.

"Am I dreaming? Could that be true? Was it really happening?"

But yes, there he was… my beloved and devoted chevalier.

Waiting for my awakening. Looking at my soaked in tears eyes, on his knees. Right in front of me.

He approached my face slowly, smoothly touching his lips at my ears.

I realized he was offering me his soft warm neck.

Feeling his delightful scent so closely, attempted me.

Instantly I let my instincts dominate me.

But this time I was kind.

I first licked his neck…his delicious neck, to soften his skin so he won't feel much pain this time. And then kissed it, I kissed his neck for a long moment.

I could hear his heart beating faster, as his breathing was getting stronger.

"Saya!" - his smooth deep voice, invaded my body with chills. That gentle comforting voice…was still the same as I remember, speaking so politely.

But next thing I now, I was surrounded by this frenetic sensation of excitement running through my body caused by the unique sweet taste of his blood slipping on my lips, tongue, throat…making me lose my straight.

Haji was also excited, his breathing got deeper, and he was holding my back tighter.

That luxurious pleasure of drinking his blood…that only his blood had the power to give… making all that pain I was feeling before, wash away.

And for a long moment we stayed there, enjoying that mutual orgasm that was evolving us…dominating us.

I missed him, I missed his constant company, his blind devotion for me that once I though I had lost for good.

He was all that I wanted, all that I needed.

And now he was there, my precious chevalier, toying with my long hair, embracing me… engaging me in his long arms for never let go of me again…so now we would finely live together… forever.

No more fighting, no more pain.

"Haji… I love you too!" I said at last.


End file.
